Birthday Surprise!
by BekahAM
Summary: After the confession/promise in the woods, Caroline has been thinking a lot. She knows how much Klaus loves birthdays, so she decides to give him a birthday surprise of her own. Post 5x11, no Hayley/baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth in her room as she held her phone, trying to figure out a way to pull off what she had decided to do. It wasn't hard, once she had finally accepted the fact that yes, she had deep feelings for Klaus, and yes, she missed him (almost so much that it hurt) and no matter what he had done in the past, he truly loved her. He had loved her enough to let her go, and that was what finally made her realize how much she felt for him as well.

It had only been a week since Klaus had come back to Mystic Falls, asking for Caroline's confession, one in which she used actions more so than words to express to him what she felt.

She had made him promise not to return to Mystic Falls, a promise which she knew he would keep, if only because of her.

She trusted him.

She trusted him with her life, with her heart, with her mind, and that scared her.

Sure, she had plans for the future that hadn't involved him, just as she told him, but plans change. Ever since that encounter in the woods, she didn't want to imagine a life without him being in it in some way or another. She couldn't.

She had decided to surprise Klaus with her realization, and something that he had mentioned in passing conversation gave her the perfect way to do it.

She let out a deep breath and dialed the phone number that she had sneakily gotten from Elena's phone.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" The man on the other side answered.

"Elijah?" Caroline asked, hoping that she had the right phone number.

"Yes, this is Elijah. With whom am I speaking?" He asked, confused.

"It's Caroline, Caroline Forbes, you know, from Mystic Falls? The bouncing blonde distraction?" She told him, not

sure if he would remember her name or not, after all, they had only met in passing.

"Ah, Miss Forbes, I remember you. Is there something I can help you with? Is something wrong in Mystic Falls?" He asked, starting to get worried about why she was calling him.

"No, everything is fine here, well as fine as a supernatural overrun town is, anyway. I actually have a strange question for you and I was hoping that you could help me with it. It's about Klaus." She told him, officially piquing his curiosity.

"Would it have anything to do with his recent visit to Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked and Caroline blushed thinking about it.

"Kind of. He just- he mentioned that his birthday was coming up soon and I was wondering if you could tell me when it is?" Caroline asked him quickly. She knew that birthdays held a special meaning to Klaus.

"What a strange question, indeed. Niklaus's birthday is April the 15th. May I ask why you require such random information?" Elijah said to her and she looked at the calendar. Two days.

"I kind of want to surprise him on his birthday. I promise it will be a good surprise." Caroline told him honestly.

"Miss Forbes, I do hope you know that I am aware of my brother's feelings for you, not to what extent, but I do know that I have never seen him act as he does towards you since we were humans. I do not take that lightly. I want to be sure that whatever your decision is about my brother will not hurt him, or threaten to hurt him in the future." Elijah told her and she gulped unconsciously. She was having the 'intentions' talk with Klaus' older brother.

"I know how he feels, too, Elijah. When he came up, he found me in the woods and some things happened that made me realize that I feel the same way. I want him in my life, and I want to tell him by surprising him on his birthday. I'm ready. I understand that he has enemies and that if he lets me be with him, those enemies will be mine too. I know he's done terrible things, but so have I. I have to tell him because I don't want to lose him." Caroline explained to the Original.

Elijah was beside himself at the young vampire's confession. If anything could save Niklaus, it would be this woman.

"Very well. Shall I make the arrangements for your journey to New Orleans?" Elijah asked her.

"You'd do that for me?" Caroline responded.

"I would do anything to see my brother happy, Miss Forbes, and if what you are implying pans out, it would seem that you will be more of a permanent fixture in the Original family, and I would like to begin that journey on a good foot, don't you agree?" Elijah told her and Caroline almost had tears in her eyes.

"Of course." She replied to him.

"Well then, I shall send you the details very soon. Be ready to leave in the morning, I will pick you up from the airport in New Orleans tomorrow night." He told her before hanging up. She hated when people hung up before saying goodbye, but the thought vanished as she realized that she would be flying to New Orleans in the morning!

Caroline had told her mom that she was going on an adventure to follow her heart, and no matter how much the Sheriff didn't like Klaus, she trusted him with her daughter's life, so she reluctantly agreed. Her only condition was that Caroline had to call her at least twice a week and visit as much as she could.

She had written letters to each of her friends, explaining that she would be gone for an undetermined amount of time, and that she loved them and would miss them. She gave the letters to her mother before leaving the next morning for the airport.

Elijah had emailed her the plane tickets with all the information she needed to make it to New Orleans. She was nervous. A. She'd never been on a plane before, and B. She was about to go surprise the Original Hybrid for his 1000-something birthday (she made a mental note to ask him how old he really was) and confess her feelings to him truthfully and hope that it wasn't too late.

Her plane was set to arrive in New Orleans at 6pm and Elijah had texted her that he would be there when she landed.

The plane ride wasn't so bad after she got over the nervousness of flying for the first time. She had a connection in Atlanta before it took her to New Orleans, which gave her time to grab a snack (just human food) before getting back on the plane.

She let out a nervous breath before walking off the plane in New Orleans. You can do this! She mentally reminded herself as she began to look for Elijah in the crowd of people waiting.

She spotted him easily. There was just something about Elijah that made him appear like a statue of confidence in the middle of these crazy humans.

"Miss Forbes." Elijah said as he motioned her to come with him.

"You can call me Caroline, Elijah." She told him, smiling.

"Very well then, Caroline. How were your flights?" He asked as he led them out to his large black SUV and took her suitcase, loading it into the trunk easily before opening the passenger door for her.

"It was a lot better than I expected, I had never flown before that." Caroline answered him honestly as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Excellent. Now, do you wish to see Niklaus tonight, or do you wish to remain hidden until tomorrow morning?" He said, getting right down to business.

"I think I want to see him tonight, I mean, I'm already here and I -," Caroline hesitated, "I miss him." She finished. She could see a slight smile on Elijah's face as he drove.

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number, looking at Caroline to make sure she stayed quiet. It rang twice before she heard his voice.

"Yes, brother?" Klaus answered. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Are you home, Niklaus?" Elijah asked him as he continued to drive.

"I just arrived about five minutes ago, why?" Klaus responded, curious.

"I will be arriving there within ten minutes and I am bringing a guest. Please make sure you are presentable and have a good bottle of bourbon ready." Elijah told him, hanging up before he could ask any further questions.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh after he hung up the phone. Elijah looked at her, appraising her strange laughter.

"What? You didn't give him any time to question your request, it was funny."

Elijah just smiled and shook his head. They drove about ten more minutes and arrived at a large compound, parking in the back.

Caroline let out a shaky breath before righting herself and stepping out as Elijah opened the door. She looked at the columns on the outside of the compound, seeing a large 'M' on each one of them.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked her and she nodded. He asked her to follow him and walked through the gates, and down the hall into the large courtyard opening where Klaus was sitting there, waiting on them. He looked at Elijah directly before a flash of blonde caught his eye behind him.

With vampire speed, Klaus had flashed up to Caroline, unbelieving that she was there, and subconsciously checking her for injuries that would warrant his blood. When he found none, he looked back up at her face to see her smiling at him nervously.

"Caroline." He almost whispered, sliding his finger over her jaw as if to see if she was indeed, real.

"Klaus." She responded, leaning into his fingers as he stared directly at her soul through her eyes.

He finally snapped out of his trance and retracted his fingers as he still watched her intently.

"What brings you to New Orleans, love?" He asked her, not noticing that Elijah decided to excuse himself to give them some privacy.

"Well, this guy-," Klaus stilled as he waited for her next words, "technically a big bad thousand year old hybrid-, "he let out a breath, "came to visit me last week and made me realize a few kind of monumental, life-changing, plan-altering things." She said as she breathed in his scent, which comforted her in an astounding way that she'd never quite realized until now.

"Plan-altering?" He asked with baited breath. He knew she was talking of the plans she had told him of during his visit.

"Yep. You see, I told him of some plans I had for the future, and well, after he left, they kind of changed drastically, because I realized one very important thing." She continued.

"And what would that be, love?" He looked at her shing blue eyes with adoration.

"That I didn't want any of those plans to happen-,"she began, the tension between them palpable, "-without Mr. Big bad hybrid being part of them. And I decided I wanted to give him a birthday present, you see. Even if it's not until tomorrow."

Klaus could hardly contain himself as he looked at his Caroline while she spoke. "And what is this 'big bad hybrid's' birthday present, sweetheart?"

"Me." She said before vamp speeding him to the nearest wall and kissing him thoroughly.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked at him, his eyes shining as he looked down at the young vampire in his arms. The woman he yearned for, that he had promised he would wait for until the end of time.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private to discuss things, love." He said and she nodded before he grabbed her and flashed them up to his room. He placed her on his bed and just watched her, still in disbelief that she was there with him.

"You know, love, when I offered you first-class tickets, I didn't expect you to get them from my brother instead." He said before laughing.

"Hey, your brother helped me get here so that I could surprise you for your birthday." Caroline said as Klaus brought up a chair to sit next to the bed.

"Then I guess I must thank him, then?" He smirked before looking down at his hands.

"Yes, you better! Ever since you left that day in the woods, I-," Caroline began, but didn't know what to say. "Okay, you know that saying about 'you don't know what you have 'til it's gone'? Well, that's what happened to me after you left and promised never to come back. I kept denying it and denying it, but then I just accepted it. You once told me that Tyler was my first love and that you intend on being my last, and I decided that I- I want that too."

"Caroline, are you sure you're-"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I wouldn't have contacted your brother to help me get all the way to New Orleans to surprise you for your birthday if I wasn't ready to accept all of you, and when I say all, I mean all. I don't plan on going back to Mystic Falls, except to visit of course. I understand that you have enemies, a lot of enemies, and I know that they will be mine too, and you better be prepared to teach me how to fight, because you damn well know I won't take being stuck in a corner while you guys go up against people. And yes, you've done bad things, but I have too. I just—I trust you. I trust you with my life, and now I'm trusting you with my heart. Now please, say something?" She said, catching her breath after talking so much.

"There is not a day that you cease to amaze me, sweetheart. I was ready to wait a century, another ten centuries for you to come to me, for you to be ready to accept my affections, and here you are. I do intend on being your last love, Caroline, and if you are truly ready for that then you have a place here by my side, as my queen, as my equal, and I shall never see you as anything less." Klaus told her with tears in his eyes.

Caroline nodded, "I'm ready." She whispered to him, getting up and hugging him tightly. For him to call her his equal was an honor beyond any that he ever extended to anyone. "Happy birthday, Nik."

"Say it again." He said breathily.

"What? Happy birthday or Nik?" He growled with pleasure hearing her use his family's nickname for him. "I take it that you like your birthday present Nik?"

"Very much so, love." He said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Best birthday present I've ever received."

"By the way, how old will you be tomorrow?" Caroline asked randomly, laughing.

"I stopped counting after one thousand, love." He responded, kissing up her neck to her ear. She pulled away and frowned at him. "I was born in the year 973 A.D. and was turned in 1001 A.D., so that would make me 1,043 years old tomorrow. However, I will look forever 28." He explained to her.

"Wow, you really are old. I mean, I know a lot of married couples who have like a decade age gap, but 1,023 years, that's a lot. Not that I care, because I don't, because I still love you anyways." Caroline said before she realized that she hadn't ever said those words aloud to him, no matter how much she had been saying them inside her head when she thought about him, he'd never heard the words from her before.

"What was that, Caroline?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard her correctly.

"I said—I said I love you, Niklaus." She told him. He never took his eyes off of her as he responded.

"I love you too, my sweet Caroline. Always and forever." He vowed. She blinked back tears as she heard him finally say it after so long.

"Always and forever." She repeated before kissing him with more passion than she could muster.

They spent the night showing their love to one another in as many different ways as possible.

* * *

 **Do you guys think I should leave this as a one shot or continue? As always, review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

Caroline woke the next morning with a subtle light shining through the bedroom window. Klaus was sitting up in the bed next to her, drawing something in his sketchbook. He looked over at her and saw that her eyes were now open and quickly put the sketchbook and pencil down on his nightstand and turned back over to face him.

"Good morning, love." He said as he brushed a tendril of hair out of her face.

"Good morning. What were you drawing?" Caroline asked as she watched his bright blue eyes sparkle with happiness.

"You. You looked like an angel, laying here in my bed with the sunlight shining on you as you slept peacefully. It is a memory I will cherish forever." He told her honestly.

"I'm sure you will see it every day for the rest of eternity, why is it so special now?" Caroline asked him as she moved closer

to him in the bed.

"Because today, my love, is the first day of forever. I may have been alive for 1,043 years, but I have never been whole until now. Today is the day that I can finally call you mine. And of course, it is my birthday, and you've given me the best birthday present I've ever received." Klaus told her before leaning down to kiss her.

"So, now that we've established that we are going to be together for eternity, what does that make us? Like would you be my boyfriend? I couldn't call you my husband because we aren't married, so how would I be classified to you?" Caroline knew she was rambling, but she wanted their relationship to have a title.

"Would you like to know something, darling?" Klaus asked her, "It is regarding your question, love." She then nodded and urged him to continue. "What happened last night, you and I, vowing our love for eternity, then consumating directly after, would have technically been considered 'getting married' back when I was a human. We would have then called each other 'husband' and 'wife', I would have built us our own home, and we would have lived there until the end of our days." Klaus told her.

"So you are saying that if this was a thousand years ago, we would be married now?" Caroline asked him, making sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes, sweetheart." He told her, a smile appearing. "You would be my wife."

"Nik, if that would make you happy, to keep a tradition from when you were a human, to call me your wife, then lets do it. Well, I guess it's already done, but let's honor it. I love traditions and I want our life to have some of yours as well. It wouldn't be fair to you if we only kept modern traditions just because that's all I know." Caroline told him. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"I would have figured that you would want the big white dress and large ceremony, sweetheart." Klaus said, pulling Caroline flush against him.

"Oh don't get me wrong, we will have a ceremony, but it can wait until like our 50th or 100th anniversary or something. When I told you that I wanted all of you, I meant all, Nik." She said and he kissed her passionately.

"Welcome to the Original family, Caroline." Klaus said, picking her up out of the bed and putting her down next to the window, holding her from behind.

"So would that technically make me Caroline Mikaelson now?" She asked, turning around to face him. His eyes widened and flashed yellow for a second before he flashed them both back to the bed.

"Yes, it would." He said huskily and Caroline could feel her face changing as she got closer to his neck. She had forgotten to drink any blood since yesterday morning. She pulled away, trying to reign in her vampire features, but he pulled her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Have at it, sweetheart." He tilted his head for her to have better access.

She leaned up and bit into his neck, tasting the sweet ambrosia fill her mouth as she moaned. She could feel him become one with her again right before he bit down on her own neck. She didn't worry about his bite because she was already ingesting the cure for it. She was amazed when it didn't hurt either. She knew that blood sharing was an extremely intimate act and she found it to be the best euphoria she'd ever experienced. They both became entranced, able to feel one another's emotions as they continued on.

Klaus made sure to stop before Caroline did so that she had more of his blood than his werewolf venom. She let go of his neck and pulled back, looking at him. Both wounds closed almost instantly as they appraised each other. She could still feel his emotions. He was happy, grateful, peaceful, and love was the most powerful at the moment. She could never doubt his affection for her once she felt it herself.

"Can you-?"

"Feel your emotions? Yes, darling. And while I admit that I am rather good at reading people, I've never come across feeling another's emotions as if they were side by side with my own." He told her honestly.

"What do you think it means?" Caroline asked him and he pulled her back out of the bed.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think we should get ready so that I can go introduce my new wife to my siblings and maybe my newfound older sister will have some answers for us." He told her and she looked at him, questioning his last statement.

"Newfound older sister?" She asked him quickly.

"Ah, apparently Esther and Mikael had a daughter as the first born child, and she was taken and raised by our aunt, who had taught her a spell that allows her to slumber for 100 years and awake only aging a year each time. She is a witch." Klaus explained to her and she took in all the information. "And I should let you know, love, my younger brother Kol is back as well. However, he is much more... humane this time."

"I guess a lot has happened since you came down here." Caroline told him and he nodded.

"Indeed it has, and I will tell you everything tonight." He told her and she nodded before he flashed them both into the shower. After the shower, they both got ready and she followed Klaus down to the courtyard area where the rest of the family was sitting and talking.

"Good morning, brothers and sisters." Klaus said as he walked in.

"Someone is in a good mood." Rebekah said, curious as to what would cause that.

"Indeed I am. And you can thank your new sister-in-law for that." He told them, Caroline flashing up to his side.

Each of their eyes widened as they took in what he had said.

"I must be mistaken, Niklaus, you said sister-in-law? You never left last night to have gotten married." Elijah responded, trying to figure it out.

"And we didn't have to. I do remember traditions from-" Klaus began.

"When we were human." Rebekah finished for him, in complete disbelief.

"And Miss Forbes, you agreed to this?" Elijah asked and she smiled at him, grabbing onto Klaus' hand.

"It's Mrs. Mikaelson now, Elijah, and yes. I wanted Nik to know that I'm in this forever, and that I will honor any tradition he wants, no matter if it is a thousand years old or not." Caroline told them all, and none of them could believe just how much the baby vampire had grown in such a short time.

Freya, who had not yet met her, couldn't help but feel something so existentially good coming off the young vampire, and thought that there may be hope for her hybrid brother yet. She could also tell that their auras were linked in a way that could only be blood magic.

"Then I must welcome you to the family, Caroline." Elijah said, walking up to her and holding his hand out. She ignored his hand and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He didn't quite know how to respond, but he finally relaxed into it. Klaus was laughing to himself, watching Elijah's reaction.

She let go of him and turned to face Rebekah.

"Well, seeing as you're now my sister, I suppose we should call a truce of sorts." Rebekah told her and she seemed shocked.

"You're right, we should. Us blondes need to stick together." Caroline told her, "Maybe we can even be friends?" Rebekah's eyes widened at the sound of 'friends'.

"I think I'd like that." She responded back. Caroline then hugged her too, before moving on to Kol next.

"I don't really know you, but I just want to say that I'm sorry for what happened in Mystic Falls. I would've tried to stop-" Caroline began but he cut her off.

"I know you didn't know what they were going to do, and I don't blame you. I saw what you did afterwards, for my brother while he was stuck in that house with my body, and I appreciate that more than you know. I, myself, am a bit different now since coming back from the dead, so I suggest we start anew." Kol told her, opening his arms waiting for his hug while smirking playfully. She laughed and hugged him too as she nodded.

She then moved on to the final member of the family, the sister she had yet to meet.

"Caroline, this is Freya, my oldest sister." Klaus said, "and Freya, this is Caroline, my love, my light, and now my wife."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline." Freya told her holding out her hand. Caroline took her hand and watched at Freya went into a little bit of a trance. She could tell that she was having a vision since she was a witch.

After about 30 seconds, she came out of it and shook her head.

"What did you see, Freya?" Klaus asked first, worried for Caroline.

"I saw Caroline, saving all of us. But she wasn't just a normal vampire, she was... more."

* * *

 **You guys requested more, so I decided to make this into a multi-chap fic. Let me know what you think. I already have a direction I'm thinking of going in, so reviews would be helpful for me trying to push out updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

This one is kind of short, but its an update!

* * *

"What do you mean by more?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"The immortality spell. The one that mother created us with, the one that made Alaric Saltzman an Enhanced Original." Elijah said from behind them. Klaus looked at him, the wheels turning in his head.

"But Alaric went evil when she did that to him. Would that happen to me?" Caroline asked nervously.

"No. The vision showed me exactly what I need to do, and you wont turn evil, I promise." Freya told her honestly.

"But I'm already a vampire, how is that going to work?" Caroline asked.

"The same way you became a vampire in the first place." Freya said and Klaus spoke up.

"No." He said in a low voice.

"What do you mean? And why did you say no?" Caroline asked Freya, then Klaus.

"Because you would have to die." Klaus told her, his emotions all over the place.

"Like snap my neck die or-?" Caroline asked him, finally realizing why he said no.

"No, Caroline, you would have to die as a vampire, with all of our blood in your system, isn't that right, Freya?" Kol added. Freya nodded, confirming.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Caroline asked Kol curiously.

"I once had magic too, darling." He told her.

"So let me get this straight, if I die as a vampire with all of your blood in my system, plus this immortality spell, I come back as like super original?" Caroline looked at all of them before looking back at Klaus.

"Caroline, may I speak with you privately, love?" Klaus asked and she nodded, flashing behind him up to his (now their) room.

"Why don't you want me to do it?" She asked as soon as he closed the door.

"Because I will not have you die when we have no way of knowing if it would actually work or not! I just got you, Caroline, and I will not risk your life for this." Klaus told her. The emotions that she felt coming from him confirmed what he said. He was worried for her, scared that he would lose her forever, that the spell wouldn't work.

"Look at me, Nik." She told him and he looked up at her. "If Freya had this vision of me being that, then it will happen. We both know that the visions come true. If I need to be this 'super original' to save you all one day, then I have to do it. Not to mention, if she saw it then it will have to work." Caroline said to him.

When he didn't reply, Caroline grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Listen, why don't we save this discussion for another day and make the most of your birthday today, okay?"

"Very well." He told her before kissing her passionately. She grabbed his hand and flashed them both downstairs.

"Well, that was quick." Kol said as they sat down with the rest of the family.

"We've decided to discuss this whole 'super original' thing a different day and spend today enjoying Nik's birthday." Caroline told them with a smile as she grabbed a bottle of champagne and opened it.

* * *

 **My wonderful readers,**

 **I know it's been obscenely long since I have last updated most of my stories. I apologize immensely for this, but I just haven't had the time. I am a wife and mother of two boys (5 and 6 years old) and I work a full time job, have the kids basketball practices, soccer practices, I volunteer for the local museum overseeing programs and events, while working on the history of my hometown as well. I am also writing a book, which has been on hold for the past two years. When I am able to write, I find myself getting writers block easily anymore because my mind is split in so many directions. I will finish all of my stories. It's part of my New Year's resolution for 2018. When I started them all, I was a stay-at-home mom and my boys were little. I have a lot more on my plate now. I've had several people comment on my stories lately saying that I've abandoned them, wanting me to pass on the reins, but they are my stories, and I want to finish them. I hope you all can be patient enough while I can gather my thoughts enough to write them, but I promise, I will. Don't count me out just yet.**

 **-Bex**


End file.
